Tale of Two Kings II : Open Your Eyes
by TRON0602
Summary: Scar is gone and peace has been restored. Or has it? Follow this sequel as the Pride Lander King Kali struggles with his doubts of ruling with his brother and must open his eyes to his real problems.
1. Prologue

**The Tale of Two Kings II:**

**Open Your Eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. I only claim possession of my own characters and original story. Also if you did not read the prequel to this, Tale of Two Kings march that tail of yours around coppy on this link: s/9318958/1/The-Tale-of-Two-Kings  
Now that everyone is caught up please enjoy.

Characters:

Kali : Fierce

Usafi: Purity

Maji: Water

Nurisha: Shine Light Upon

Hafsa: Sound Judgment

Ufisa: Mischief

The following characters belong to my friend Nala-Nay who gave me permission to use him:

Hiassen

**Prologue**

The winds were blowing strong as the sun shined brightly on yet another beautiful day in the African savanna. As we looked across the vast plains, we come to the glorious formation of Pride Rock. Home to the lions of Pride Lands and their co-ruling Kings, the twin sons of Mufasa, Kali and Simba.

The two kings sat next to each other on the peak looking over their lands, which they were responsible for safeguarding. A gentle breeze blew their manes both their faces and moving in sync the two brothers smoothed their manes out of their eyes and smirked at this joined action.

"Kings above we must be going crazy if we're making the same movements huh?" Simba said with a chuckle which Kali joined in looking at his brother and then looking at himself. It is rather weird given our appearances Kali thought.

Even though they were twins, the two brothers could not be any more different. Simba had golden brown fur that shined like the sun and a mane as red as a flame with crimson eyes. In contrast, Kali's featured mirrored that of the night. His fur was still as silver as the moon. His mane which finally restored to it's old thickness before the battle is as white as snow on the top of mount kilimanjaro as were his eyes, that are currently shining like a newborn star. Plus Kali was also had a broader build than Simba, much like his father's. Although he did not get all the gloating rights. Simba had retained his lean muscular build when he had taken the throne and was a bit taller than his twin.

Kali shook his head. "Yeah bro it is. I mean years ago we each acted so different from each other that we caused so much chaos and mayhem and now… we act like Banana Beak!" Kali said faking horror by placing his paw over his head and earning a laugh from his brother.

"I don't believe we're that bad yet bro. We aren't enjoying the Morning Report yet." Simba said with a shake of his head.

Kali shook the remaining laughter from his body and turned his eyes towards the sky. Something he had not done frequently in a long time. He Finally noticed the that there were very few if any clouds in the sky, but the wind held a refreshing breeze. Kali smiled as he thought, its going to be a beautiful day. He closed his eyes breathing in the fresh air of the Lands and released in a refreshed sigh before his ears perked at a noise behind him. He turned his head to see who was coming.

It was the friendly form of his aging mother Sarabi, who was coming up and join him and Simba. "Good morning boys." Kali snorted. Seriously?

"Mom, come on we aren't little cubs anymore. You can't call us boys." Kali said with a hint of annoyance.

Simba nodded in agreement and followed with."Yeah, we're the Kings now so we order you not to call us that." Kali winced as he turned away for what he knew was coming next. Bad move Simba.

Sarabi raised her eyebrow before sighing and shaking her head. Simba is still that little cub inside she thought. She turned to her golden son, raised her left paw and flicked his ear with it causing him to yelp and for Kali to snicker.

"OW! Dang it Mom. What was that for?" Simba grumbled as he rubbed his stinging ear.

Sarabi chuckled. "That, my dear boy, was for thinking you can order me around. You might be Kings now, but both of you are still my sons and as such you will always be my cubs whether you like it or not."

Simba rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Kali chuckled at the two before noticing his mother still chuckling even though Simba had stopped. "You seem pretty happy this morning Mom.

What's up?"

Sarabi smiled even wider and looked at both her sons. "Oh I just came from visiting my grand cubs. Kopa said Grandma." Sarabi said proudly.

"What?! He said his real first word and I missed it?!" Simba shook nervously as he thought of missing such an important moment.

Kali shook his head."Seriously bro. Haven't we been over this? Kopa said his first word a few days ago remember? He said Mama." Kali said as he Simba facepalmed himself for forgetting that fact. Hell, he had been grumpy that day while Nala had been smug since Simba was hoping Dad would be his first word.

"Man I must be getting old or something cause I keep forgetting that." Simba said with a chuckle Knowing all the while that he was trying to alter Kali's memory.

"Well its understandable bro. Our cubs are only going to be cubs for so long. We have to cherish every moment we can with them."

"Kali, don't remind me. I still can't get over the fact that I'm a father. I mean I know it should be obvious and just stick with me but its hard to accept after all that has happened. Almost a year ago I was living with no worries and not even thinking of coming back and now I am a King with you and have my own family."

Kali nodded." Time passes by very quickly, just like the clouds."  
Sarabi sat between them. "Indeed it does. Say do you remember the day each of your cubs said their first words, Kali?" Sarabi asked with a smile towards her silver son who smiled at the memories and nodded.

"Aye mother I do. Hafsa was the first I think. The first day we had left her alone after her birth since we were concerned that because of Maji's black and Nuri's white fur colors that they might not be healthy. We had left her with Ufisa to watch and when we got back…" Kali chuckled at the what would come next as he thought of his adopted cheetah cousin. "...when we got back Fisa was jumping around everywhere with the goofiest grin on her face while our little silver daughter kept saying Auntie Auntie Auntie through the whole thing."

Simba nodded. "I had not seen Ufisa that happy in months ever since… well you know." Kali's eyes saddened as he thought of what his brother was referring to. The death of Kusudi, Ufisa's twin brother who had been murdered by Zira the day Kali and Simba had returned for their kingdom. Since that day Ufisa had been a bit of a lost soul. She would usually be seen lying beside her brother's grave for hours. That was until Usafi's and Nala's cubs had been born and Usafi had made her Hafsa's godmother which she had bouncingly accepted. Hafsa, Kali felt, as much as the other cubs had given Ufisa a chance to feel happy again.

Simba then suddenly had a puzzled look on his face and asked, "Hey what was Nurisha's first word? I don't recall that one."

Kali smiled at his mother who smirked even wider, if that was even possible. He looked to Simba and said. "Nurisha said her first word two weeks after the day she opened her eyes. I think it has something to do with the fact that the first thing she saw aside from her mother, was Sarafina, who had pushed me aside to get the first look at her eyes. I think she spent more time with Sarafina than I did those two weeks while we addressed the returning herds. Then I finally get home and saw Nuri giggling and squealed 'Gramy'." Kali said with a smile remembering that day Sarafina had also shed tears for she had always one day hoped of having grand cubs and hearing Nuri call her Nana had made it even more beautiful a moment.

"I remember that day fondly." Sarabi commented. "Hearing little Nuri saying Nana to Fina made her happier than I have seen her since Mufasa's rule. "

Kali nodded but grinned as he remembered. "Then, there was Maji's first word. It was on the same day as Kopa's real first word. Maji had fallen from his mother's back because of a nightmare he must have been having and started crying 'DADA'. I was there in a heartbeat and managed to soothe him back to sleep." Kali smiled proudly as he thought of the fact he was his son's first word.

Suddenly as Simba's lips unpressed from one another Zazu came swooping in. "Sorry to disturb you at such an hour but we have a bit of a problem on our paws."

"What is it this Time?" Simba asked his voice tinged with concern.

"It is the Rhinos again fighting over their designated grazing zones. Please come quickly, things are turning violent."

"Sorry Kali I have to go. Mom, can you please give me your help. You know how those Rhinos are." As Simba and his mother speeded off like the cheetahs they ruled Kali wondered if he was really necessary.

Kali shook his head looking at the sun. "Father I really hope I made the right choice in ruling side by side with Simba." Especially before it is too late. Kali still worried day after day of the warning that the spirits of the past had given him almost a year ago and feared the darkness that may come would take his family away from him and in the process confirm his fears that he was not fit to rule after all which plagued him since that day his father asked who shall be the heir.

With this thought in his mind he got up and went to start his patrol. Never knowing what the future would bring.

* * *

A loud whining noise rang throughout these lands of death waking a sleeping creature. This lion of tan stalked forward."What the hell is that sound?" Taking a deep breath he attempted not to roar in anger for someone interrupting his sleep but only managed a painful chirp.

Grumbling in annoyance of his embarrassing sound he stalked around the sky scraping termite mound which he called his home and looked for the source. He raised an eyebrow at what he gazed upon. It was a small female cub decipherable by its voice. She also had tan fur and blue eyes like the sky gazing at him, with tears of hunger and fear. "Well what have we here?" He smirked.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well here it is folks. The long awaited sequel. This starts a few weeks after the end of the first story. This is also my gift to you for May 23rd its publishing date is my birthday. Happy Birthday to me and Kali!

**A big thanks to my previous reviewers:**

Anonymous 13 B, Greg M94, Jonny 2b, Zero Unit RGB, SteelLark, Macora Prime, Asante, TomMaier, IxoxoheartoxoxNuka, queenlionesses, Brasta Septim, Thingsareweird, CSIMentalistTLKLover, Gemini Gemelo, ILoveTama, Watership's Nightwish Rat, Kaladion,EmeraldDreamer96, SweetchinMusic115, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Nala-Nay, Simbaanaya

For those of you who need a refresher on the gangs new families, here you go:

**Pairings:**

**Simba/ Nala**   
- Kopa - (Male) Golden fur, Aqua eyes, and mossy brown tail tuft

**Kali/ Usafi**  
-Maji - (Male) Black fur with emerald Eyes

-Nurisha - (Female) Snow white fur and eyes

-Hafsa - (Female) silver fur with violet eyes

Tojo/ Fuwele - She is a new OC and has greyish white fur and green eyes. Her personality is to be discovered latter ;)

-Uhuru - (Female) with greyish brown fur, hair tuft and golden eyes.

-Kimba - (Male) white fur and blue eyes.

**Malka/Tama**

-Cire: Property of Nala Nay

**Chumvi/ Kula**

Both cubs have different tones of brown fur and orange eyes

-Babu (male) kula like

-Boga (female) Chumvi like


	2. Meet the Gang

Chapter 1

I do not own Lion King or any of its characters.

The only characters I do own are as follows:

**Kali : Fierce**

**Usafi: Purity**

**Maji: Water**

**Nurisha: Shine Light Upon**

**Hafsa: Sound Judgment**

**Ufisa: Mischief**

The following characters belong to my friend Nala-Nay who gave me permission to use him:

**Hiassen**

**Cire**

* * *

**Meet the Gang**

_*2 moons later*_

The clouds parted once again as the sun shined over the Pride Lands. A new day had arrived for the Pride. Four lions in particular were so overjoyed that the day had finally arrived they couldn't stop bouncing. Maji, Nurisha, Hafsa and Kopa were about to spend their first day out in the Pride Lands. They had spent the last month exploring every inch Pride Rock their little bodies allowed, Yet wanting to see the rest of their one day kingdome only to be denied by their parents for being "too young". This had unfortunately, lead to them being teased by their new friends much to their chagrin, but not anymore. Now they would be free to run wild.

Maji grinned as he looked from the den entrance at the grassy plains. _Adventure_ he thought. " You ready Kopa?" He asked looking at his cousin with a smirk.

Kopa smirked back, his aqua eyes glinting with identical mischief to Maji's. "You know it cous. We'll make this kingdom our playground and no one can ever overthrow us."

"Except us." Kopa groaned as he turned and looked to see his other two cousins, Nurisha and Hafsa who were giggling behind them.

It had been almost four months since the young royals were announced as heirs to the kingdom and in that time the royal family had learned just how alike their cubs were to themselves. Kopa and Maji were inseparable. The two cousins spent almost all their time with each other, wrestling, playing hide and seek but most annoyingly, pranking their fellow pride members in the recent week. Numerous times Kali and Simba had received and given complaints about their boys, whether it was that they threw mud at Tama or stealing Kula's food while talking to her. Even making the two Kings crash into each other from trying to capture them when it was time for their naps. Kali had one hell of a headache after one such occasion.

Nurisha and Hafsa were also like their predecessors Nala and Usafi. The sisterly bond could always be put to good use by reminding the boys of their place. Thankfully for Usafi, as of now all they wanted to do was to be mommy's little helpers.

"Yeah right Hafsa. You'll be beneath my paws out there. I only let you win inside the caves cause Mom and Auntie Usafi were watching." Kopa said smugly.

Hafsa rolled her eyes. "Please. I could beat you with three paws tucked behind my tail."

Kopa crouched down and playfully growled to her. "I wonder if your claws are as sharp as your tongue." He smirked when Hafsa mimicked his crouched position. Game on.

The two cubs pounced on each other and rolled around for a while, Hafsa clawing and Kopa biting at one another. They continued this until Hafsa managed to flip Kopa only for Kopa to kick her under him and then slam her down with a cheeky grin. "Pinned Ya'."

"No fair! You're bigger than me." Hafsa whined as she tried to shove him off her.

Kopa smirked at her." But I thought you could always beat me?" He kept her pinned down and then got a glint in his eyes that Hafsa didn't like.

"Kopa, what are you gonna do to me?" Hafsa whimpered.

Kopa gave a big toothy grin and still restraining her used one of his paws to gather some dirt in it. "I just want to add a little color to your fur."

Hafsa's eyes widened. "No! Nuri help!"

Nurisha ran to help her sister only for Maji to tackle her from the side which after yet another session of clawing and scratching ended with Maji being pinned by his sister Nurisha who had a big smile on her face. "Looks like I'm on top." She giggled. Maji didn't respond to her statement of victory. Kopa noticed this, abandoning his tormenting of his silver cousin and ran over to check on him. "Maji, you ok?"

Hafsa after having dusted herself off walked over and after a moment of thought chuckled. "Maybe he's so embarrassed he got beat by a girl he can't speak." Nurisha giggled with her and slowly got off her brother who gasped.

Kopa helped Maji up who was taking deep breaths. "Maji, you gonna be alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah especially since Nuri's off me. You sure you're not Kula's cub, Nuri? You weigh too much." Kopa heard his statement and burst out laughing while the girls were not happy, all the while shot them glares.

"I do not! You're just too skinny!" Nuri retorted back at him.

Maji growled. "You take that back!" he moved to advance on her when he heard a throat clear and stopped dead in his tracks. "Hey Mom." He said cheekily.

"Maji, what were you about to do to your sister?" Usafi asked raising her eyebrow from next to Nurisha and down at her son.

Maji pouted. "But Mom… she called me skinny."

"And did you not call her fat?" Usafi asked with a smirk as she saw him begin fumble. "Say you're sorry Maji."

"But Mom…" She shot him a stern glare which made him stomp his paws in annoyance. "Fine. I'm sorry Nuri."

"Thanks Maji." Nuri said with a giggle as she climbed on her mother's back.

"I would hate to ground you all on the first day you're allowed to leave with the other cubs. Now let's go outside." The cubs cheered and raced outside and into the warmth of the rising sun.

Nurisha jumped off her mother's back and joined her siblings and cousin who were racing to bottom to join the older cubs. Usafi then went to lay by her mate and their own childhood friends. "Just got the honored guests out of the den." She said giving him a nuzzle which he returned.

"About time. What happened? You couldn't tell if Maji was dirty or not and just kept bathing him?" Kali asked with a smirk and everyone chuckled at it. It was true that it happened on occasion because of the young boy's pelt, she felt it was almost impossible to tell if he was ever truly in need of one. The only thing that ever told Usafi he needed a bath, was the cub's mane tuft. It was a white one as long as Kopa's brown one and was the only part of him that showed dirt.

"If it was that then you would've heard a lot more whining. Actually, our son was picking on Nurisha. I intervened." Usafi sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like I was foolish to leave you to babysit, Malka." She said looking at the lion who put his paw to his chest like he was hurt.

"You wound me Usafi. I merely educated your cubs like everyone here did." He said matter-of factly.

"Educate? Oh yes. You taught our cubs how to have quick wit and even quicker tongues." She said glaring at him getting him to gulp and shrink behind Tama. "Wuss."

"You said it Usafi. I'm glad my little Cire isn't like that." Tama said with a proud smile as she looked down at her daughter. She was a cute little gold cub with wonderful honey colored eyes who was currently at the base of Pride Rock wrestling with Kopa. She was surprisingly the only cub who could match Kopa in the game of Pinned Ya despite the other non royal cubs being much larger Nala taught him her most infamous tricks. Usafi always wondered if maybe Nala had passed those tricks onto more than just her own cub in order to keep the Prince in line.

Malka whined from next to his mate. "Oh come on honey. I'm not as bad Kula am I?" Malka jumped again when the mentioned and usually bubbly personalities brown lioness snapped at him.

"What's wrong with what I taught them? How to enjoy life?" Kula perked her ears when she heard Simba and Kali chuckle and together with the two Queens she glared at them. "What's so funny your majesties?"

Kali smiled for a brief moment that at least Kula saw him as a King despite others not requesting help from him, but quickly bit his lip as he got glared from three lionesses who might as well have been Queen Cobras. He mustered enough courage to look Kula in the eyes and say. "Yeah. You sure taught our cubs how to enjoy eating competitively." Kali said with a chuckle for ever since he had asked Kula to help introduce them to meat, the cubs had always been shoving each other out of the way and clawing at each others faces for the smallest bits of meat.

Unfortunately for Usafi, it also included for milk. The grandmothers of the group insisted it was instinctual and that they themselves did it with their siblings, but she was not buying any of it. _The quicker they are weaned the bette_r she thought to herself. Fortunately for Nala,with Kopa being a only child it was not as much as an issue

"Excuse me, I taught them how to have healthy appetites. Look at me. I eat more than any of us and I'm fit as a zebra." She heard a chuckle come from her own mate Chumvi, turned towards Chumvi and shoved him over so hard he fell on his side. "Something you wanna say Chum?"

Chumvi tried to maintain a straight face. "Just that its obvious you're as fit as a zebra. You are what you eat after all." He said with a hopeful grin as Kali and all the other males flinched at Kula's narrowed eyes. _She is pissed_ Kali thought but then he smirked and decided to really make Chum dig his own grave.

"So Chum does that mean you think she eats too much?" Kali asked with a smirk which Usafi smacked him for. "OW!"

"What are you thinking?" Before Kali could retort to his mate Chumvi decided to be stupid and respond.

"Like you don't know Kali? How many times did she challenge you to eating contests when we were cubs and how many times did she beat you? Plus despite the fact she can put it away it doesn't change the fact that she weighs too much." Usafi groaned at Chumvi's idiocy.

Clearly that is where her son had learned how to be so rude and blunt as a rock. Kula began growling menacingly at Chumvi who finally realized his stupid move and gulped.

Usafi shook her head and looked down at the cubs. Most of them were either playing, watching the others or laying by one another. However only two cubs, the little brown ones were doing something else. Babu and Boga, Chumvi and Kula's twins were having tug of war over a bone from the breakfast kill. _Those two were exactly like their parents_ Usafi thought as she shook her head. Young Boga had not inherited her mother's appetite but she had her father's competitive nature which wouldn't let her allow her brother to beat her at anything. Babu, on the other paw, did indeed have Kula's appetite and Chumvi's competitive streak.

Chumvi was busy grooming Kula apologetically when Nala spoke up hoping to ease the tension. "Hey at least we didn't let Tojo try to teach our cubs." All of them laughed, except the golden lion whom had a pouty face on.

"Oh come on Nala. I'm not that bad." He tried to defend himself, his mate, Fuwele nuzzled him showing that she felt he was also great lion. Her .. pelt glistening in the sun.

"No? The only thing you could've taught our cubs was how to be a flirt." Nala said "But not a good one."

Fuwele smirked at Nala. "He was good enough to snag me." Tojo smiled and licked her cheek as Nala rolled her eyes.

"That's not all Tojo would've taught them." Simba said as he looked down at the cubs with a large grin. Most of them were huddled together in a group playing but in the direction Simba was looking, Kali followed and smirked alongside him.

"You're right brother. He would've also taught them how to be friends with Banana Beak." At that news, both Queens eyes widened as they looked and started snickering. At the same time coincidentally two cubs, one a white male and the other grey female were sitting in front of Zazu as he was telling one of his numerous stories. At first, Nala and Kali had thought Uhuru, Kimba, Tojo and Fuwe's cubs were just interested in Zazu's stories to pass the time. Then when they kept coming back every day and waited by either the royals for the bird they knew that something was up. The cubs had inherited a sort of twist of their father's gift. Instead of attracting birds to them, the cubs were instead attracted to birds and in this case Zazu, whom did not mind their company at all.

All the adults laughed as Tojo groaned watching his cubs, yet out of the corner of her eye, Nala noticed Fuwele showing a hint of sadness at watching her cubs, but knew better than to push the lioness. Fuwele was not a lioness who liked discussing her past which is why she was accepted into the Pride as she helped the others escape during Scar's reign.

Usafi sighed from Kali's side as they watched the cubs. "Hard to believe this is real. Right my love?"

Kali ran his paw along her back. "It is hard to believe Scar's reign ever happened. Not with so many happy cubs running around."

Simba cringed from his brother's side, Nala resting her head on his paws cushioned by his mane let own a faint snarl at the mention of his name which cause the cubs below to stop from their activities. "It's alright little ones. Go back to your games." Simba said hurriedly with an impressive poker tender smile, despite his obvious angst. The cubs just shrugged and resumed their antics.

"I pray Kali, that our cubs and Pride never face such a dark time." Simba said watching his son.

Kali though looked downcast at Simba's words and sighed. "I hope so too Simba." He whispered. _Even though I know something is coming _he thought with grief. Remembering that today was a happy day for his cubs, he shook off any negative feelings and looked towards the bright, clear sky with a smile. _It's days like these_, Kali thought, _that make me proud to be a father._

* * *

**Though it is a little early for it. This chapter is in dedication to the upcoming holiday, Father's Day. Also, be on the lookout for another chapter of Simba: The Lion Avatar soon! Also, just for the hell of it! I recently did in a review a commercial outtake for one of my OCs. Well here is that commercial:**

***The following commercial is brought to you by Loreal***

Maji walks onto the stage and makes a sexy Scar pose: Hey there ladies. And not sexy lions. *all the lionesses swooned at the sight of him while the males growled*

Chumvi: show off

Maji: Do you want to be as sexy as I am? Then you should try Loreal Twilight. Black and White cream that adds softness, luster and smoothness to your mane and fur. *He pours some of it into his paw and runs it through his mane* The best thing about this Loreal... *turns his head to the females* its a little bit of good, with the right amount of bad. Now that's sexy!

Vitani: He's gorgeous!

Tama: He's beautiful!

Kula: He's delicious!

All of them: I WANT HIM! *all of the lionesses start fighting each other trying to reach him*

Maji: Loreal Twilight. The Light and Dark of sexy!

Kali: This commercial was brought to you by Sweet Chin industries No spoilers please!

**Scar: Stay tuned for Loreal MIdnight! You know you're right, when you use Midnight!**

**Kali: GET OFF MY STAGE DEADBEAT!**


	3. Play Time

Chapter 2

I do not own Lion King or any of its characters.

The only characters I do own are as follows:

**Kali : Fierce**

**Usafi: Purity**

**Maji: Water**

**Nurisha: Shine Light Upon**

**Hafsa: Sound Judgment**

**Ufisa: Mischief**

**The following characters belong to my friend Nala-Nay who gave me permission to use him:**

**Hiassen**

**Cire**

* * *

**Play Time**

Meanwhile the cubs at Pride Rock's base began playing a lot more roughly and loudly. Babu began tickling his sister and Hafsa had started to wrestle with Cire. All the while, Maji who was sitting next to his cousin Kopa, was clawing at the ground in irritation.

Kopa noticed his cousin's annoyance and nudged him with his paw. "Hey Maji. What's up?"

Maji turned to look at him and snorted. "Oh nothing is wrong, Kopa. Nothing except a bunch of cubs playing around."

Kopa raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why's that bad? Isn't that what we do everyday?"

"Because Kopa, we're the heirs and just got the right to go out in the Pride Lands. We're only cubs once! I wanna go now!" Maji said while he began stomping his paw.

Unfortunately for his mother, her tail is within striking distance. Usafi who once again had to turn to look down at her young son. "Maji." She smirked seeing him flinch as he turned around to face her. "Ouch! What did I ever do to you? " She says with a raised eyebrow that sends shivers down his spine that leads him to whine. "Do you want to go back in the den, little mister?"

Maji shuffled his paws nervously and failed to maintain an Angel smile and instead felt his heart race a bit. "Sorry Mom. I'm just really wanting to go into the Pride Lands." His look or nervousness changed to a mischievous glint in his eyes followed by a roguish grin as he thought of his plans for today. "I wanna do so much that I could eat a whole buffalo when I got back!" He said bouncing with a grin, this time being careful of his mother's tail.

"You'll have to go through me and my cubs to get the buffalo Maji." Said Kula with a laugh as she walked over to nuzzle her cubs. Maji gave her a challenging look saying they would see later.

"Be patient son. You'll go soon." His father, King Kali said with a smile as he walked down Pride Rock to join his family.

"Dad!" Forgetting his impatience, the young Prince trotted happily over to his father rubbing against his legs with a smile. "I missed you."

Kali chuckled. "But I was just by the tree over their with the other grown ups."

"Really? I didn't see you. Plus you were gone for so long."

"It was only since a tenth of the sunrise, son." Since becoming King, Kali had decided to create a way for the cubs to know when they came home. In order to do this, he had the lions and lionesses in the Pride take turns roaring after the sun reached a certain point in the sky.

"But Dad! In cub time it felt like forever since I've seen you. Heck, my mane grew since you were gone. Look see." He pointed to the top of his head where the little tuft of white fur had indeed become a bit longer. _Maybe a few extra hairs _ Kali thought with a chuckle.

"I can see that son. You'll have a fine mane when you're King son." He patted his son's head eliciting a laugh from him and yet Kali was troubled inside. _At least I hope you will._ He thought. Since his reign began with Simba, he hadn't felt needed and wondered if he would one day be asked to step down and thus deny his son's birthright.. Something Kali would not allow even though he always suspected Simba was the proper ruler.

Maji grinned at his father as Kopa came up to Kali with an identical grin. "Hey Uncle Kali."

"Hey Kopa. You excited today?"

"Yeah I am. Maji and I have a lot of ideas once we get out there." Kopa looked Maji dead in the eye and in unison the two cubs gave each other identical grins so wide they could scare even Rafiki.

"Don't get into too much trouble you two." Kali said nuzzling the cubs until Simba and Nala walked down and Kopa ran to greet them.

Kali stood up and walked to his daughters from where Nuri was watching Hafsa and Cire try to outwit each other in Pinned Ya. "Girls." Kali's little interference was enough for Cire to gain victory.

Cire cackled."Got ya Hafsa!"

Hafsa grumbled and shoved Cire off. She quickly got to her paws and then shot her father a devilish glare as he licked her head.

"Why the dirty look?" Kali asks with a grin.

"You made me lose, Daddy!" Hafsa pouts.

"Oh come on sis. It's not Daddy's fault." Nurisha says giggling while she rubbed against her father's warm mane.

Hafsa grumbled to herself not agreeing with her sister but nonetheless joined her in snuggling with their father.

Kali smiled looking at his two daughters nuzzling him. "Now remember you and your friends can go anywhere in the Pride Lands," Kali chuckled as he saw all the cubs bounce on their paws at hearing his words. "But only if you stay with Timon and Pumbaa." Kali and all the adults howled with laughter seeing and hearing the cubs whine and stomp their paws when they heard they had cub sitters. "Or some adult from the pride" He finished

"Come on King Kali. We don't need to be watched!" young Kimba pouted. "We are twice your cubs age."

"Yes you do son. For one reason and one reason only." Tojo said with a smirk.

"What's that Daddy?" Uhuru asked her father curiously.

All the adults locked eyes with each other, getting the same know it all smirk as Tojo before looking at the cubs and saying in unison. "Because you're our cubs."

The cubs once again whined in unison before Kimba spoke up again. "Can we at least have Zazu instead?" Oh I can't wait to see this response.

Zazu who looked delighted hearing Kimba want him as the watcher was about to except he was silenced by the cry of the other cubs. "NO!"

Kimba whined to them, his green eyes begging them. Despite his size being taller than the others, he wasn't as tough "Awe come on guys why not?"

Kopa stood up and got in the older cub's face. "Well for one we don't need a babysitter. We're supposed to have fun, which includes not be told what not to do." He said poking Kimba in the chest like he had been sleeping in Zazu's nest.

Maji joined his cousin and glared at Kimba. "And Zazu is awful."

Kali frowned at his son and nephew and looked to his brother and the two Queens who sighed. He stepped up with Nala at his side and they glared down at the two Princes. "Now boys you both know you can't go off alone. So why fight it?"

Maji got in his aunt's face and glared back only to back down a bit as she narrowed her eyes. "Because you promised we could go into the Pride Lands today to have fun."

Nala nodded not lessening her glare. "Yes we did and we haven't broken our promise."

"But Mom, Zazu's lame. He would make us so bored when we want to have fun. I mean we tried to play hide and seek once and he would always ruin my hiding spots." Kopa shook his head hoping he could remove that memory by doing so but failed.

"Then you can go with Timon and Pumbaa." Simba suggested looking down at Kopa.

"But Uncle Simba..." Maji quickly backed off when the scarlet maned lion shot him a threatening glare worse than his father's. Worse than any cub's father had given them. He crouched low to the ground in slight fear.

Kali, noticing his son's fear glared at Simba. "Cool it Simba."

Simba, realizing that he was also scaring Kopa who hid behind Usafi's leg whimpering. Seeing that, Simba took a deep breath and looked down at his nephew apologetically. "Sorry Maji."

Maji walked fearfully towards him but rubbed against his leg. "It's ok Uncle. I was being rude and I interrupted you." As Maji rubbed against him, Simba grimaced inwardly but struggled to hide his lack of comfort by biting his tongue. It was somewhat easier seeing the white mane on his head, reminding him it was just Kali's son, his nephew.

Nala seeing her mate's nervousness towards Maji on his face, she quickly spoke up. "Now cubs, get going or you'll never get to have fun." As the cubs looked over to the Pride Lands with smiles, she leaned over to her mate's ear and whispered. "Simba calm down. It's their day." Her mate nodded with a sigh.

"They could get themselves killed. Why don't they get that?" He responds only to receive a glare from Nala.

"Scar is gone and so are the hyenas. They're safe."

"Ok they can go."

Nala smirks. "Thought you would see things my way."

Boga who had remained quiet next to her mother finally spoke up. "The others and I don't mind Pumbaa watching us with Timon."

Everyone looks at the cub in shock which Cire smirked and looked at them all. "It's better if we get them cause then we can eat on the go." All the cubs got identical evil grins as wide as the crescent moon at the thought of eating those two.

Simba rolled his eyes. "You know you can't eat them. Now no more stalling. Time to get going." He commanded.

Kopa gave his father's well-knownSimba smirk back at him combined with Nala's aqua glare and challenged. "And what if we want to stay for a bit longer?"

Simba went to respond but Kali tapped his shoulder and with a shake of his head saying no. Kali began crouching down and shot his playful star white glare at his nephew. "You don't want to challenge me Kopa. Go on and play."

Kopa gave a smirk and he decided to plant his rump on the ground. "I'm rather comfy here for now Uncle."

"Even if you're in danger?"

Kopa with a raise of an eyebrow which was replaced by an evil chuckle as his friends came and began huddling around him. "Oh what you gonna do Uncle?"

"Oh I don't know..." Kali maintained his smirk looking at his paw.

"You got nothing old Man." Cire challenged only for Kali to continue crouching into a pouncing position with an even wider smirk which made the cubs eyes widen. "No it can't be..."

"Here comes the Tickle Monster!" He says with a cackle which made the cubs scatter.

"NO! HELP HE'S GOING TO TICKLE US!" The cubs cry as they went to find Timon and Pumbaa to escape.

Kali began to laugh along with his friends. "Works like a charm. The Tickle Monster does everything from scaring cubs off to make them go to sleep in their dens." He chuckles remembering the few times he had done so with his own cubs.

Simba laughed as well until he composed himself and looked at the males. "Now that they're gone, let's divvy up for the patrol. Chumvi, you take the west border. Malka, you have the Eastern border. Tojo, you can take the south and I'll take the North." He says receiving nods all around and soon starts to leave until Kali began clearing his throat. "yes brother?"

"As co-King, I should patrol as well, Simba." Kali pointed out.

Simba gazes up at the sun, deep in thought. "Yeah that's right. Hmmmm. How bout you patrol the plains?"

Kali groaned inwardly but nodded. He had done nothing but patrol the plains which never had any problems other than disputes between the herds. He was happy to help the kingdom but was annoyed his brother still did not want him to patrol the borders for rogues. Did his brother not trust him? he often wondered. This thought in his mind now he followed the males to patrol despite being given a cubby assignment.

Usafi nuzzled her mate as he walked by knowing he felt that he wanted to prove he was an amazing ruler. She watched him leave and then turned with her fellow Queen and sister to lead the hunt.

Far from Pride Rock, the cubs were lapping up some water from the waterhole as they waited for their sitters to catch up.

Kopa groaned seeing them still in the distance. "We're gonna have to go back by the time they get here."

Hafsa snorted. "Some adventure."

Nurisha whined as she too watched. "I'm bored. I wanna play now."

All the other cubs voiced their own complaints aside from Boga's glee at being able to eat Timon or Pumbaa. However, one cub had his same grin on his face. A grin that was noticed by another.

"How can you be grinning Maji? There's nothing fun to do." Kopa sighs.

"You know me Kopa and the many reasons why I grin." Maji said with a chuckle.

Hafsa perks her ears and her face lit up. "Are you serious Maji?"

"Yep!" Nurisha caught on as well and bounced with her sister. All the other cubs looked at the black prince in confusion. "I have a plan."

* * *

**AN: Hi again. It's me Tron the author of this series. In the last story, I did poetic messages in Swahili and am currently doing poetry or deep statements in my crossover story so in this story, like last chapter there will instead be outtakes of my own design and ideas. Please, if you wish to suggest an outtake you want to see, simply ask in a review.**

* * *

***We interrupt your evening to bring you this newest commercial from L'Oreal.***

**Kali stepped out into the starlit plains of the Pride Lands. "Ah so beautiful."**

**Usafi came out from the den and smiled. "Hey Kali. My you're looking great. Especially that mane of yours." She said with awe seeing his white mane shining in the moonlight.**

"**Why thanks gorgeous." Kali said purring and shaking his large mane in the wind. **

**Usafi walked up and purred nuzzling against it. "It's so smooth. So bright it's like you're the moon yourself."**

"**I'll say." A voice said coming towards them from the plains. They turned and saw Nala who had a large grin on her face. "Queens above Kali you look so sexy!"**

"**Why Nala, do I sense a longing from you?" Kali asked with a grin.**

"**Yes. A longing to know why your fur looks so great tonight. I want Simba to look at me like I am at you."**

"**Well Nala," Kali brushed his paw through his fur. "My secret is I use L'Oreal Moonstone." **

"**L'Oreal Moonstone? Sounds rough." Nala snorted.**

**Kali rolled his eyes but kept his sly smile. "It's a rough cream you run along your fur slowly and when you're done your fur becomes so smooth and so light you look like part of the moon at night and reflect her beauty." Kali said proudly as the moon shined down on him and both lionesses swooned over the sight of his bright fur covering his heavily muscled body.**

**Nala smiled slyly running her tail under his chin. "You know, Simba left to negotiate and won't be back for a few days." She said seductively.**

**Usafi licked Kali's cheek. "And we both need attention she purred rubbing against his mane almost slipping into Nala cause it was so smooth.**

**Kali smirked and pulled both females into his chest who purred at the feeling. "Well ok."**

**Kali stared up at the moon. "L'Oreal Moonstone. Because the moon reveals the sexy that the sun makes you hide and also, L'Oreal Moonstone because you're worth it."**

***This commercial was brought to you by L'Oreal which I do not own and by Tron Inc. No spoilers or else I will go Bruce Lee Rafiki style on your ass!***

* www. change org /petitions/the-walt-disney-company-kopa-not-kion-protect-the-story-we-love*Add a dot between change and org to make the link work


	4. Escape!

**Chapter 3**

I do not own Lion King or any of its characters.

The only characters I do own are as follows:

**Kali : Fierce**

**Usafi: Purity**

**Maji: Water**

**Nurisha: Shine Light Upon**

**Hafsa: Sound Judgment**

**Ufisa: Mischief**

**The following characters belong to my friend Nala-Nay who gave me permission to use him:**

**Hiassen**

**Cire**

* * *

**Escape****!**

Seeing as they had a short time before the silly duo would arrive the cubs tried to huddle. Though not right away, since all the girls kept whining and complaining to the boys as they attempted.

Either it was Uhuru's spot was too windy or Hafsa didn't want to be near Babu and so on.

Yet somehow they managed and once they did Maji shared his what he called awesome plan with them. Having heard it the cubs looked at him like he was Timon himself and started laughing.

"Oh come on Maj. That plan won't work. It's too simple." She said shaking her head but getting her hair tuft in her eyes making her grumble with annoyance and move her paw to smooth it back.

Boga had to agree the plan was a little too simple to be able to work. " I think we should have Kopa think up a plan. That way we can try and eat them." She said bouncing at the the thought and rubbing her growling stomach.

"Yeah! I wanna eat!" Babu voiced in agreement with his sister.

Nurisha looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you two eat a whole zebra earlier with your ma?"

Boga smirked licking her chops. "We sure did but we're hungry again. Plus with Kopa we always get something. Like that time a few months ago when we caught twenty mice. Genius."

Maji snorted."yeah cause his plans always work so well. Don't you guys remember those mice also made us have to run from Auntie Ufisa." He said in a sarcastic tone to which Nurisha glared at him whose eyes widened with a shudder at the memory of her aunt's hungry face. Shaking off her memory she looked to Maji with a pleading face.

"Maji don't start. You promised no arguing." Nuri reminded him with eyes on the verge of tears. _She really hates fights_ Maji thought.

"Yeah come on Cous. Let me make the plan." Kopa said with a grin as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No way Kopa. You almost got us tickled earlier cause of your plan to try to once again stand up to my Dad."

All the other cubs looked at the golden prince surprised while he just rolled his eyes."I had it handled."

"That was a plan?" Kimba asked with his shock. But then thinking about he started giggling at the memory of Kopa and King Kali.

"Of course it was." Maji said."He always tries to prove he won't run from my dad no matter what and that he cannot be forced to do something. So he decided to be like a buffalo and stay put."

Hafsa chuckled."Oh Maji don't be a grumpy rhino. That's a lame excuse."

Maji looked at his sister with a dirty look."Come on sis, you know I'm right."

Hafsa waved her paw in a motion like she was blowing away his words almost as if Pumbaa had farted. "Nope. I know for a fact Kopa wouldn't try something like that."

Kopa smirked. _Thanks for the save_ Hafsa he thought as he fixed his mane again."So anyway the plan is..."

"HEY CUBS!" Hearing the voice the cubs all groaned. They slowly turned their heads and grumbled as they saw Timon riding on Pumbaa towards them. Once Pumbaa skidded to a stop, kicking up dust as he did so, Maji made his move.

Timon amongst the dust began coughing."Pumbaa work on your stopping more for next time." He said patting the warthogs head.

"Sorry." Pumbaa replied letting Timon down.

"It's ok buddy. It's just that everytime you stop when we watch them, you make so much dust we lose track of them again".

Timon looked around and was surprised seeing that the cubs silhouettes could be easily seen through the dust. They were holding a paw to their mouths obviously coughing but they were still there. It was then Timon began counting and he noticed something odd." Hey where's?"

Maji jumped out of the dust and made a loud 'rar' noise in Timons face."Gotcha now I will eat you and the pig!" But to Maji's dismay, Timon was still there and was in fact chuckling with amusement."Why aren't you running?" Maji snapped with annoyance.

"Because kid you didn't scare us. Seriously we faced your parents and they're adults. We can handle you squirts."

"See we told you it wouldn't work Maji." Said Uhuru in a matter of fact tone as the dust began clearing. Her golden eyes shining through the dust like shooting star in a hopeless night.

"That wouldn't even scare a mouse. Even my Dad said so." Said Kopa as he walked out shaking some of the dust clinging to him.

Maji rolled his eyes remembering Uncle Simba's story of his time in the gorge practicing his roar and failing to scare a lizard. "Shut up Kopa." He grumbled.

"Oh everyone fear Prince Maji. The squeaking future King." Babu teased which caused everyone else to start laughing much to Maji's chagrin.

"I do not squeak!" Maji growled. ..

The laughing and Maji's anger was soon forgotten as Timon broke in."Seriously cubs you were so desperate to get rid of us that you resorted to this?"

Cire snorted "Its not like we want need cub 're twice the sizes of these little heirs anyway."

Pumbaa walked up to Maji."Two things. First Maji, I'm Mister Pig got it?" He was close enough that he noticed Maji gulp and shake his head in understanding."Good." He turned back to the other cubs."The other is that you cubs are still too young to be going off alone. You could get hurt."

The cubs all rolled their eyes. They had heard this same statement from this duo many times just trying to leave Pride Rock. What type of protection could prey animals really serve anyway? They thought to themselves.

Kopa however grinned at them."Well of course we know better Timon. You taught us so."

All the other cubs looked at Kopa like maybe he had breathed in too much dust while Timon puffed his chest with pride. "Well naturally I am a good teacher."

Maji caught on quick to Kopa's words and noticed the wicked grin on his face. He smirked as well and eyed Timon. Sucker!

Kopa walked ahead of the others."Surely you would agree that you taught us well enough that you can trust us to be alone? Eh Timon the Great?" He said winking at the meerkat.

It was then the other cubs finally got the gist of what Kopa was trying to do. They all started giggling as Timon's chest puffed up so much he almost looked like he would float off into the sky.

"You know Prince, you got a.." Unfortunately for Kopa, Timon also caught on poked Kopa in the chest."Hey. Nice try kiddo. But you can't sweet talk me that easily." All at once the smirks everyone wore vanished.

Kopa kicked up dust as he stomped his paw."Darn it."

Timon laughed." Was that why you and Maji looked like you were arguing? You two were wanting to try to use a plan to get rid of us. You can't. Cause I'm too smart for you." As he said that, Timon's nose somehow seemed to grow in size with cockiness.

Cire sighed."Yeah. These two idiots couldn't help but argue over something so stupid." She rolled her eyes when the Princes glared at her. She started kicking up dust with her hind legs hoping to vanish into the dust that matched her coat almost to a tee.

"Well that won't work. Cause me and Timon don't argue and thus can think better as a team." Pumbaa said.

"Right buddy. You'll never get us if you continue to argue amongst yourselves."

Hafsa groaned at the thought of spending her first day away from home with these two when she came up with something from what Timon said."Then, since you two always agree on something you two could answer a question my sister has."

Nuri looked at her sister. Did she smooth her tuft out today? She wondered looking her over."I do?"

"Yeah weren't you gonna ask which type of bugs is the best to eat?" She said with a wink.

Nuri's eyes widened at first with disgust when she realized her sisters words and chuckled."Yeah. Could you guys tell me with type?"

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other with grins at the question which Timon began answering."Well you see Princess.."

Pumbaa answered as well."the best type of grubs to eat are..."

"Crunchy." Timon exclaimed.

"Slimy" Pumbaa declared.

The two friends gasped as they turned back to the other.

"Now Pumbaa we discussed this, crunchy ones are better cause there is more to eat." Timon said putting his hands on his hips.

"But they're so hard to eat and rough going down. Slimy ones like worms go down easy and you can just slurp em."

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"CRUNCHY!"

"SLIMY!"

As the two argued, they failed to notice the cubs had begun running and laughing at the two idiots. Once they were far enough, they began laughing harder.

"Nice one sis! That was classic." Maji said between laughs to hide his own embarassment that his sisters one upped him in strategy.

"Yeah even I didn't think of that and I'm as smart as my mom." Kopa admitted between breaths for air.

"Well obviously it was genius." She looked at the other lioness cubs who got the signal and they all said in unison."Cause girls rule!"

The boys rolled their eyes at the statement when they noticed Nuri desperately licking herself. Maji walked up to her."What's wrong sis?"

"Ohhhh that stupid pig. Covered me in dust. My pretty white pelt is filthy." She said between frustrated licks as she managed to get little by little of the dust off.

Maji eyes behind her and smirked. "Then take a swim." He said shoving her down the hill shrieking as she landed in the water below.

All the cubs ran down laughing. Even Hafsa had to admit Nuri had asked for it complaining about being dirty with Maji. Her fur was the easiest one of all the cubs that got dirty and it didn't help at times that her brother liked to wrestle. She really did take after Grandma Sarabi in more than just looks. When it came to staying clean, the two were exactly alike according to Uncle Simba. Heck she had even asked her how to stay clean when no adults were close by.

Nuri resurfaced gasping for breath glaring as she got out of the water at her brother."I am going to tell Daddy! You're going to be in sooo much trouble and.."

"What you said you wanted clean fur so he washed you!" Kopa said howling with laughter.

Nuri huffed as she shook herself dry and was pleased that the dust was at least cleaned off. Once she finished she gasped as she looked around. "Hey guys, I think we're in the Outlands."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at their surroundings, the barren termite infested wasteland with awe."Cool." Kopa said.

"Let's go explore it!" Maji said excitedly.

Forgetting their parents warnings from their younger days they abandoned reason for adventure and ran in. Fortunately someone was watching.

One of the figures took to the sky and flapped his wings frantically."I must find King Simba." Zazu squawked as he rushed for him.

The other figure scampered across the plains looking for a lion to warn when she caught a scent on the wind. "What luck! Right in my favorite lizard hunting grounds!"

Meanwhile, the cubs looked around their new lands until Maji bumped into something and stumbled back.

"Whoa!" Said Kimba as Maji crashed into him during his stumble."Maji you klutz. Get off me you're too heavy."

"Sorry I hit something." Dusting himself Maji saw that what was actually a who as he saw a young tan lioness cub with crimson eyes standing there looking at them. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Kiara." She answered backing away with a growl. " And these are my lands." She said glaring at the cubs.

Maji chuckled with Kopa. "Your lands? You are far too cute and delicate to live in a dump like this." Maji pointed out running his paw through his "mane".

Kiara's eyes softened for a moment looking at him before she shook it off and glared again with more intensity. "These are still my lands. My Daddy told me so!" She snarled padding up and getting in Kopa's face thinking he had said it.

Kopa gulped as his startled aqua eyes met her identically shaped ones and tried to protest. "Hey Hey! He's the one who said it not me." Kopa said looking at said black Prince with pleading eyes saying _Help me out here, cous._

Maji just kept smirking. "No No Kopa. I may have dug the hole but you fell in." He said with a laugh closing his eyes at the thought of Kopa trapped in a hole. But when he opened his eyes he was greeted by the cub they had just met glaring sweetly into his green orbs. How the blazes can a glare be sweet he wondered. Mustering up some courage he gazed at the lioness cub. "Yes?"

Batting her eyelashes yet still maintaining her glare Kiara got more in his face. "How bout you get out of my lands now and I'll save you from my Daddy's wrath?"

Maji raised and eyebrow and looking at the shaking heads of his friends he looked back at her. "And if we don't want to?" He backed up and then smirked as his sisters came to his side with their claws extended.

She narrowed her eyes more but grinned wickedly. "That wouldn't be wise, little lion."

"Little? You take a look in the waterhole lately or got an old kill in your eyes? I'm taller and bigger than you." Maji defended himself with a cocky expression that his sisters wanted to wipe clear off his face.

"And slower." She said with a chuckled which made the other cubs giggle at her joke.

"Take that back!" He roared tackling her into the dirt and began wrestling her. The boy cubs around them began cheering with a chant. "MAJI MAJI MAJI MAJI!" At the same time, the girl cubs cheered with almost singing voices. "GET HIM KIARA!"

Yet unawares to the cubs, their noises and fun did not go unnoticed for within the shadows of one of the Termite mounds a sinister grin was made. "Finally, a chance." The wicked voice said.

* * *

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Been busy with work and school as well as being patient and kind with my equally busy beta reader. Enjoy and review**

**This is an outtake I created to express my opinion of a certain similarity between Simba and Kiara in Simba's Pride: **

**Simba stood in the center of the costume room for Simba's Pride wondering what was going on. He had been told they needed him to do a second role in his movie. Looking around he wondered. "I wonder if they got any L'Oreal."**

**Before he could look around the door opened and many authors of different shapes and sizes entered. "Hey Sante, what's going on?"**

**Asante, the writer merely made a picture frame around SImba and asked. "Simba, do you think you could give me a smile like Nala gives you?"**

**Simba raised his eyebrow confused. "Why is he asking me that Tron?"**

**Tron shrugged. "Just do it so we can get this over with.." **

**Simba sighed and with a little effort he made a pretty good impression of his mate's smile. "How's this?" He said through clenched teeth.**

**Asante gave a look of approval and turned to the other helpers. "He'll do. Let's start with that mane of his."**

**Simba's eyes went wide. "My mane! What's wrong with it? Is it not snuggly enough? I just need some L'Oreal." Simba panicked as he looked around frantically for the precious furcare product.**

"**No no no. Simba it's not that. The problem is we have to get rid of it." Asante said indifferently.**

"**WHAT?! But…"**

"**Sorry Simba. But the budget for Simba's Pride was cut so we can get semi-decent lighting and thus we couldn't afford the adult lioness to play your daughter. So we need you to do both yourself and your daughter."**

"**THE HELL I DO! I'm a guy you asshat! What are you trying to pull?!"**

"**Now come on Sim. In the old days, males played all roles, even the female one's" Tron pointed out getting his electric razor ready.**

"**Plus we need to get you on a diet so you look more feminine." Asante said looking over the to do list only to be interrupted by a growl from a vicious looking Lion King. **

"**I'll start right now with some exercise! It's called Hunt Asante and Tron!" He roared running at them.**

**The two authors ran screaming just as Simba pounced at them.**


End file.
